


Their Timid Love: Yandere Genji X Timid Small Suicidal Reader X Yandere Zenyatta

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: overwatch
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Poly Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Self-Harm, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) is a shy Timid Male, he also has been through a lot and cannot handle life. What happens when Zenyatta and Genji meet and fall in Obsessive Love and they will kill to protect their Timid love
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader, Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta/Reader, Tekhartha Zenyatta/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. Seeing Him

(Name's POV) 

I was walking down the street, I was just at therapy and I do not think it is helping. I do not know what to do, life is so hard. I do not see the point in living no more. Not only am I depressed and have no purpose, my boyfriend dumped and was cheating on me with my brother, which now thy are engaged. I lost my job and am on the verge of loosing my apartment. I am downtown looking for a new job right now. I look at the ground, just hopping the earth would suck me in when I bump into someone who is rather hard. 

I look up and see a omnic? He is fully metal and I do not know who or what he is. He is wearing a various grey and green hoodie and grey and black pants. He stared at me and I looked at him shocked. 

(Genji's POV) 

I looked at the young man in front of me and he looked away from me timidly. I was stunned her is so beautiful. I watch him and he finally spoke. 

"I-I am so-sorry..." He says looking down. 

"No it is quite alright." I tell him. "I was not looking where I was going." 

He dares to looked me and then looked away quickly again. 

"I h-ha-have to get going." He says. 

"Where are you going?" I ask him. 

"Looking f-fo-for a j-job." He tells me. 

"A job?" I ask. "You can work for me and my master." 

He looked at me shocked. "W-Wh-What?"

"Yeah, me and master were posting these." I say and hand him a flyer. 

He looked at it and read it. It was a flyer of a cleaner wanted, free housing and meals in the temple. 

"I-I... I do n-not know." He says. 

"How about this, you can meet my master with me for lunch and then you can decide." I offer. 

I cannot let this beauty slip through my fingers. I just cannot I need him and I will have him. He looked at me. "O-Okay..." 

"My name is Genji, by the way." I tell him. 

"M-My name i-is (Name)..." 

I smiled and lead him with me to my master so we can go back to the temple. I am sure he will love (Name) just as much as I do. 

-Small Time Skip, Brought to you By: Genji sitting in front of the fireplace naked and eat chocolate covered strawberries- 

We made it to My Master and I smiled at him he looked at me and I see that (Name) froze. He looked like he may die of fear and I realized something he was afraid of Omnics. He looked away and I sighed guiding him gently. 

"Do not worry, my master will not hurt you." I tell him gently and I see Zenyatta looking at him. 

"Ah Genji, who is your friend?" He asks me though I could tell he was staring at (Name). 

"This is (Name) he is looking for a job, I think he could work for us." I tell him. 

Zenyatta looks at him. "There is no reason to fear me (Name)." He tells him and takes a step towards him but (Name) takes two back. 

"I-I d-don think th-this is a g-go-good idea..." He says and Zenyatta reaches out for him. 

He turned on his heels and runs away. 

"I will go after him master." I tell him. 

"Be in the shadows, see where he lives and then we will plan our strike, but first we will try to get him to open up to us." Zenyatta says. 

"Of course master." 

(Zenyatta's POV) 

I looked at where (Name) stood after Genji left. I first thing I knew was how beautiful the blossom was and that I wanted him as mine. The second thing I learned is how Genji felt about him and I feel the same way. We both want to be with him and share our lives with him. The Third thing I figured out is that he is afraid of Omnics. He must been fine with Genji thinking he was a cyborg. Which he is right. But when he saw me he panicked and ran. I know those looks of fear all to well. I cannot let it stand. Not with mine and Genji's love. I refuse to loose him. He is ours and ours alone.


	2. Months Later

(Name's POV) 

I made it back to my apartment. I suddenly hear someone knock on my door and I go to answer and it was Zenyatta and Genji. I freeze and try to close my door. Genji stopped me and pushed it open. 

"(Name)." He says. "Please let us come in blossom." 

I freeze why did he call me blossom. I relunctantly let them in and stand as far away from Zenyatta. 

"I understand your fear, (Name)." He says. "But I can help you find inner peace." 

"I do-don't want it..." I say looking away. 

Genji and Zenyatta having been trying for months to get me to come to their temple. Even after I already got a new job and apartment. They worried for me even though I have no idea who they are. I was more used to Zenyatta at this point and my job sucks so I have been thinking about their offer. 

"I will th-think about it." I say looking at them. 

They nodded their heads and left and I sigh and sit on my cocuch. I was not doing good so maybe taking there job would not be such a bad thing I push my hair back and saw that Genji let me his number on a card. I pick it up. 

"Wh-what is t-the worse that can hap-happen." I say and dial the number. 

His face showed up and I smile shyly. "Hello blossom." 

"I-I... I will take th-the job." I tell him and he nods. 

"We will help you move tomorrow." He tells me and I nod. 

"th-thanks." I say and hang up deciding to pack. 

-Meanwhile with Zenyatta and Genji-

(No One's POV) 

They knew that after all the months that finally their (Name) was going to start becoming theirs. It took them some time, but now they are on the right way. I he did not say yes by the end of the week they had planned to kidnap him for what would be best for him. But now they do not have to and they will be all theirs and theirs alone. They could not wait.


	3. Caught

(Name's POV)

I had moved into the temple. I was in charge of cleaning and cooking meals. The monks were very kind to me and I was falling into a routine with everyone here. Zenyatta and Genji always asked me to join them with mediating with them. I turn the down each time. I was not okay mentally, and anytime I tried to go out into town, Genji or Zenyatta would be there to go with me or go for me. I did not know why they wanted to spend so much time with me but it was overwhelming. I am in my room now and I take the blade in my hand and touch it gently. I then start to dig it into my flesh of my wrists.

The blood spilled and I sighed in relief. I then hear a knock on the door and quickly put a rag onto my wound. I walked over and open the door and hid my arm around it.

"Y-Yes?" I ask as I see Genji. 

"Zenyatta wants you to come see us." He tells me. 

I nod my head not meeting his eyes. "I will be th-there soon." I tell him.

He nods his head and I close the door and get the bleeding to stop and then head out after putting a clean long sleeve on. 

(Genji's POV) 

I was talking to Zenyatta. We both have been worried for Our (Name) and then today when I went to get him for Zenyatta I saw blood on his hand. And He was hiding his other arm. We knew of his cutting but thought he was past that. We were wrong. I told Zenyatta this and he flashed red for a second. Anger that he could not protect our love. We will see what we can do. We hear him enter and turned to him. 

"Wh-What did you need t-to see me for Zen-Zenyatta?" He asks playing with his hands. 

"We need to talk about your emotion state." He says. "We are worried for you, little dove." 

"I am fi-fine." He says and I shake my head. 

"I saw the blood, please, (Name)." I say and take a step towards him. 

"It is m-my body I can d-do with it w-what!" He snaps. 

"Not while you are here, my dove." Zenyatta says. 

"Then I... I-I wont b-be here!" He says. "I-I quit!" 

We froze and look at him as he began to leave and Zenyatta nods and uses one of his orbs to drain his energy. 

"W-What..." He says and I pick him up bridal style before he could fall. 

"We are sorry little dove." Zenyatta says as he floats over. "You are far to precious to us for us to loose in anyway." 

He looks at us as Zenyatta strokes his cheek. "N-No..."

"This is for what is best for you." I say and he passes out. 

After that we brought him to a safer room, one where he cannot hurt himself or be hurt. We know he will be okay here and now. And we will heal him, then he will open his heart to us and he will be ours at long last!


	4. Explain

(No One's POV) 

(Name) woke up in a new bed and looked around confused. His wound was wrapped and taken care of and this was not the room he had been staying in. He sits up and the memories start to come back he starts to panic and his breathing get rapid. That is when he feels Genji's arms wrap around him and hold him close. Soothing him the best he can. After some time where (Name) calmed down once more Genji pulls away and Zenyatta walks forward it was time for them to explain. 

"We know this is not your room (Name)." Zenyatta begins. "But we had to move you, you were far to at risk hurting yourself in your other room, until we can trust you again Genji or myself will stay with you at all times. To make sure you do not do something like that again." 

"Y-You c-can-cannot keep me pr-prisoner!" He snaps at them. 

"We are not." Genji says. "This is for your safety and inner peace." 

"I do-don't ca-care! Wh-Why are you doing this!?" He demands to know getting more bold with the two, mostly out of fear. 

"Because we love you." Zenyatta speaks as if it was all a fact. "And we cannot loose you, our love to something as foolish as your suicidal acts or selfish behavior like that, you belong to us and we are never letting you go." 

(XD Gotta Love Zenyatta XD) 

"Y-You cannot keep m-me here..." (Name) says starting to panic a bit. 

He did not like to feel trapped and the way they spoke and what they said made him feel very trapped and scared. 

"Yes we can and we will." Zenyatta says. "All you need is us, my dove." 

(Name) started to panic and felt the urge to cut but had nothing to do it with so instead he banged his head against the wall hard getting blood to come out of his forehead in the first hit. Genji restrained him and Zenyatta got the bandages. (Name) screams for help, but the room was sound proof. Not that anyone would help them. Zenyatta made sure everyone knew that (Name) is a troubled soul and that he and Genji are doing everything to help him. They all agreed to let them do their work and not interfere. 

Genji and Zenyatta made sure no one will take their (Name) away ever. He belong to them.


	5. As Months Go By

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!]

(No One's POV) 

(Name) has been a handful for the monk and student, he fought every chance he got in the first week he went on a hunger strike. It got so bad that Genji and Zenyatta had to force feed the young male. But even that broke their heart. So Zenyatta got an Iv drip to feed him. So his body did not get weak. Though he was loosing to much weight for the twos liking. Zenyatta came to the terms he will eat when he is hungry. That did not work so they went back to force feeding him but this time they drugged him. 

He rather not been drugged so he started to eat his meals though Genji or Zenyatta fed him the meals. Next came the time for him to bathe. They could not trust him alone to do it so they went in the dead of night bringing him to the bath house where they was him. HE screamed and fought. Forcing them to drug him once more. 

They were both against the drugging but knew his care is all that matters and if drugging is the way to get him to do it. Then they must. After that first week (Name) caved and let himself be washed without drugs or a fight though he always hated his balls and cock being washed. 

That was the entire of first month. They now had (Name) at a healthy weight and self care. His wounds were also healing nicely. Now they could start wooing him. But of course the first time they brought him out of the room, he tried to run. This made them go into their next way to help him. 

They took him and blindfolded him and tied him up. They needed him to depend on them for everything and to trust them. They continue this for a month. It was his lessons. Next they started to ease him into first seeing and then using his hands again. By the end of that month and the following next. He was deep in Stockholm syndrome. Now they could woo him and make him fall for them. 

He will be able to be loved and be able to live with his loves in peace. They will not loose him and they knew they were not going to. 

But (Name), deep down knew this was wrong and it would not take much to make him see what they were doing was wrong he was not as deep in Stockholm Syndrome as his two 'lovers' thought he was. No he still had the will and his fear which is such deep part of him he will never be gone and not to mention his mental health which has become even more fragile over this training and it was only a matter of time before he was fully broken. What will happen to young (Name) will he be able to survive. He thinks this while he lays in the arms of Genji and Zenyatta as he cannot sleep. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay sexy!]


End file.
